PCAW-ARGT - World of Remnant
by PrinceWolf232
Summary: Welcome to the World of Remnant series for the 'RWBY' parody fanfictions, 'PCAW' & 'ARGT'. Here I will release small pieces of lore as both series continue. Mostly extra information that wouldn't be mentioned in the series. Here I will also post big parts of the lore that is significant to my OC and her history. I will not be changing any of the lore from the original series.


World of Remnant 01: The Argent Family

Through Remnant's generations there has been many versions of the Argent family history but today I am going to recite the true story about The Argent Family.

Starting with how long the family name itself has been around… Many people believe that the Argent family has been around since the ending of the Great War, but this is ultimately false. The Argent family has been around since Humanities first time on Remnant. The first ever Argent was created by the God of Darkness in a bid to disobey his brother, the God of Light.

Kidnapping one of Remnant's great kings for his own gain, the God of Darkness promised the king that alongside his extreme capabilities in combat, he will be granted an immense power that would be passed down throughout his families generations.

The king accepted, unaware that the God was plotting something so evil that even the Grimm recoiled in fear. While the king was granted an immense power, he was also cursed with something that no mere mortal would ever wish upon their own enemy. The God of Darkness called upon three of his most powerful Grimm creations… The Wyvern, The Leviathan and The Sea Feilong. Together, these three Grimm were sacrificed before the God of Darkness and their powers merged, turning the great king into a monster loyal to the God of Darkness. The God of Darkness turned the king into a creature so powerful that it forced the Grimm to bow so they wouldn't be incinerated.

The God of Light soon caught wind of his brothers activities and after much persuasion, the God of Light was able to contribute some of his own ideas to his brothers creation.

This gave the King, not only the ability to half transform into a Grimm but it also gave him Silver Eyes. Soon, the whole of Remnant knew about him and the four kingdoms united under him… But of course, not all things last forever.

Soon the Gods abandoned Remnant and for many years, the king found that his powers were faltering. So, when humanity became reborn, he settled down with a faunus woman named Mika Sangria. Mika was a Direwolf faunus, a breed of faunus that was quickly becoming extinct because of their ferocity. So, to preserve the Direwolf breed and his powers, Mika and the king had four children.

Their first born was Aero, a human boy with white hair and blue eyes and he wielded a shield and a spear as his weapon. Their second born was Misty, a faunus girl with cyan blue hair and silver eyes and she wielded a staff infused with dust as her weapon.

Their third born was Vera, a human girl with yellow hair and blue eyes and she wielded dual swords as her weapon. Their fourth born was Vance, a faunus boy with green hair and silver eyes and he wielded dual axes as his weapon.

These four were granted land by their father, Aero was given terrain in the north of Remnant, that would later be known as Atlas, Misty was given terrain in the east of Remnant, that would later be known as Mistral, Vera was given terrain in the West of Remnant, that would later be known as Vacuo and finally Vance was given the center territory that would later be known as Vale.

They were tasked with ruling these terrains to the best of their ability and that's what they did. They each built up a kingdom that lasted for years. The four thrones were passed down through generations alongside the power that the gods had granted them but soon it would fall apart.

Soon, the king of Mantle became obsessed with Blood Purity so, in an act of pure insanity, forced the Queen of Mistral to marry him and then the King of Vale forced the Queen of Vacuo to marry him.

Several generations passed, many of the heirs and heiresses dying because of complications but there was a successful generation of Argents.

Eight children were born into the family at that time, Kobi and Emie were born to Mantle, Vance II and Calli were born to Mistral, Seal and Aryle were born to Vacuo and Cooper and Tara were born to Vale. Kobi branched off to create the ADC (Argent Dust Company), Vance created the AMT (Argent Mantle Tech – Mantle later being changed to Atlas), Seal created the AWI (Argent Weapons Incorporated) when that was done, when the Argent brothers finally had enough Lien, they started to build up their personal guard. The brothers eventually married their sisters to keep the tradition going.

After the Great War, the Argent line seems to disappear from the face of Remnant and While the Argents no longer consider themselves as Remnant's line of kings and queens, there are those that do. Those that do remember a time of peace and prosperity under the Argents rule and others blame them for the Great War and wish for them to be killed off.

To keep themselves as a prominent family, the Argents took residence on an abandoned Island of the coast of Solitas and began building up the independent kingdom of Firefrost.

Eighty years later, Firefrost succumbed to a Grimm Attack that was caused when the Grimm in the underground lab were let loose. On that day, 3% of Firefrosts population was killed by the Grimm before night fell. Many of the survivors formed groups to kill the Grimm and get their homes back.

Eventually, with the help of Atlas, this mission succeeded. Once the Grimm was cleared out, Firefrost was restored and futurized with the help of Atlas, in exchange for able bodied teenagers being sent off to Atlas Academy. The Queen of Firefrost, River Argent, spent her time raising and training her children before they were sent off to join Atlas Academy.

Many people will say that this term of events are false, but they should probably learn to not believe everything they read or they can choose to ignore the truth. Either way, it doesn't change the hand of history. The only thing anyone can do is make sure they are remembered in history for all the right reasons…


End file.
